


Mine

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Good times, Remember this fandom, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dinner at his place turned on a dime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

  
A simple dinner at his place turned on a dime.

Of course, all of this had begun around six o'clock.

Glitch had cooked something simple, hamburgers.

It wasn't going to be anything formal, just hanging out like friends do, having some dinner, and probably ending up with me crashing at his place on the couch.

There was just something about that couch that drew you in, and right when you sat it might as well have sang a lullaby.

He waited on me for a little while, not too long.

These nights were growing colder with each passing day, which called for heavy and warm clothes to cope with such temperatures.

As scheduled, you arrived at six o'clock with a sweatshirt and jean shorts on.

"Shorts? In this weather?" He asked as you stepped past him and into his much-warmer-than-the-outdoors house.

"I didn't have any clean pants," You snapped, setting your backpack down by the couch.

You had all the necessities in case of an accidental sleep over- phone charger, toothbrush, hairbrush, clean underwear- all that jazz.

"Right, well; I cooked dinner," Glitch told you, beaming.

"Aw for me? That's sweet!" You said, putting your hand on his cheek and grinning before stepping past him and letting your hand slide across his face, down his neck, and off his shoulders.

Glitch let out a light chuckle while you did a ballet walk into the kitchen, standing on your toes and walking over to the counter so that you could get something to eat.

You looked at everything he had laid out and made a plate in a second flat.

Right after you were sitting and eating the absolutely impeccable dinner Glitch had prepared for the both of you.

Eating didn't take long, considering we were both starved and you wanted to play some Left for Dead... or something else that was a multiplayer game that involved shooting.

I like first person shooters, alright?

Once we were done, you tossed your dishes in the sink and turned on the television, then the Xbox, and you snagged the controller.

"I'm first player~!" You called.

"When aren't you?" He asked, pinching your cheek until you swatted his hand away.

What a weirdo.

The Xbox starting screen came up and you readied myself with the controller so that you could select the game and whatnot, considering that all his games were downloaded on the console.

You could see him looking at you, and that was weird.

What the actual hell was he doing?

You tried to shake it off but he kept looking.

Finally it was enough and you turned to him.

"What?" You asked, making a face.

His hand came up and met your cheek while his other hand put the controller down.

Glitch leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, but for a minute you didn't react.

You could feel him start to draw back a bit, and you quickly set the controller down, burying your hands in his hair and kissing him back roughly.

You both made an out-of-breath sort of exhale before the kissing resumed.

It was sloppy, it wasn't a girl's ideal romantic kiss but there was something unprecedented in said kiss, most likely the true meaning behind it.

Glitch probably needed to get laid.

Who knew?

The kiss got intense and you pressed against him, only for him to push you back against the floor- inevitably breaking the kiss.

He crawled over you before getting the kiss going again, grabbing for your shorts and unbuttoning them carelessly.

He was totally gonna pop the buttons off and well shit, you just bought those.

He ripped at the fabric, the zipper breaking while you broke the kiss to gripe about it.

You opened your mouth to complain and he bit your lower lip before muttering, "Mine."

You looked up at him and you noticed the indubitable lust in his eyes.

"Yours." You agreed before you started tearing at each other's clothes again.

Let's just say things got a bit sweaty and leave it at that.


End file.
